An Upgraded Day
An Upgraded Day is an episode of AB's Awesomeness. Plot AB, Luigi, Shoop da Whoop, and Mapapagreda were wandering through town. "Hey AB, wouldn't it be cool if you had upgrades on your aliens?" asked Mapapagreda. "Yeah, but I'll just stick to what I have. I don't want to be too greedy," said AB. "We-a can-a have le upgrades!" said Luigi. "Only works on aliens," said Mapapagreda. "But I guess, we could go to my lab and see if we could upgrade the upgrader," said Mapapagreda. Shoopy flew all of them to Galvan B. They went to Mapapagreda's lab, and Mapapagreda merged with the machine. "I have to scan you," said Mapapagreda. Mapapagreda upgraded the upgrader and made a scanner. He scanned Luigi and Shoopy. Then, he combined the scans with the alien DNA inside the upgrader. "You can get upgraded now," said Mapapagreda. "Me-a first le!" said Luigi. Luigi ran in the upgrader. Mapapagreda unmerged with it and closed the door. He pressed several buttons. Luigi got scanned a lot. There was a digital list of lots of his features. Then, everything went away, and there was smoke. Luigi opened the door and went out. "I-a have-a robotic-a arms le!" said Luigi. "And a bit of your legs are robotic. You have super jumping," said Mapapagreda. Luigi went outside and smashed a rock. "Awesome-a!" he said. Shoopy flew into the upgrader. Mapapagreda pressed buttons. Shoopy got scanned and stuff, then flew out. "WHATTA IZ MI APGRATE?" asked Shoopy. "Test yourself out and see," said Mapapagreda. Shoopy flew outside and bit a rock. His teeth extended and broke it. "STRUN EN STRATJY TITH. EWZUM," said Shoopy. Theme song. "We need to test out your upgrades on a villain," said AB. They flew down to Galvan Mark ll. A Tetramand was smashing the inventions of a Galvan. "Please, leave me alone!" said the Galvan. "No way," said the Tetramand. The group ran to the Tetramand and the Galvan. "Hey, leave him alone," said AB. "Says who?" asked the Tetramand. "You're just a puny, weak human." Shoopy hit the Tetramand with a tooth. Luigi picked him up and threw him. AB grabbed a blaster of the Galvan and shot the Tetramand. The Galvan put metal bracelets around the Tetramand's arms. "What are those for?" asked Mapapagreda. "Watch," said the Galvan. The Galvan pressed a button and a black magnet arrived quickly on a horizontal bar that went all around the planet. < Run-on sentence. The magnet picked up the Tetramand by attracting his cuffs, then went to a Galvan Mark ll prison. "Nice," said AB. A robot burst out of the Galvan's house and knocked him out. AB transformed. "RATH! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' GALVAN ROBOT, NO ONE KNOCKS ALIENS OUT EXCEPT RATH! AND I WILL KNOCK YOU OUT!" said AB. AB jumped at the robot and punched him. Mapapagreda shot lasers. The robot made a forcefield and blocked the lasers, then shocked AB. Luigi jumped to the robot. He picked him up, though it was hard, and threw him at Shoopy. Shoopy shot a laser. The robot made wheels on his feet, and jumped on the bar. He slid around Galvan Mark ll, blasting things with missiles. "Don't let him get away!" said AB. The group ran and chased the robot. "You know-a, even though le I'm now-a strong le, I had-a trouble le picking-a up-a the robot. I-a need more strength le," said Luigi. AB ran fast and jumped on the bar in front of the robot. "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' GALVAN ROBOT! NO ONE MAKES RATH LOOK LIKE A FOOL! EXCEPT RATH, AND THIS BAR, BECAUSE I THINK I'M ABOUT TO FALL OFF IT," said AB. AB fell off the bar. "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' BAR, WHEN YOU MADE ME FALL, THAT MADE RATH MAD. AND WHEN RATH GETS MAD, THE PERSON OR INANIMATE OBJECT THAT MAKES RATH MAD WILL GO. SO BYE BYE, LITTLE BAR," said AB. AB jumped and grabbed the bar. He broke it, and grabbed the robot's leg. The robot shot his leg like a missile and regenerated. AB threw it at the robot, and the robot deactivated it. The robot made a scythe appear from his hand, and fought AB with it. AB dodged the slashes, and kicked the robot's chest. AB pulled the scythe out of the robot's hands. "I'M IN POSSESSION OF THE SCYTHE NOW. SO YOU BETTER GET SCARED. RAWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR!" said AB. AB sliced the robot in half and reverted. "That takes care of things," said AB. "Not-a so fast-a. We need-a to get upgraded le some more," said Luigi. They went back to Galvan B. Luigi and Shoopy got upgraded. Shoopy could turn his teeth into weapons and had super speed. Luigi had rocket shoes, more strength, speed, and had laser eyes. "That's-a more like it le," said Luigi. They went home. A giant tree was about to fall on a park. Commercial break. Luigi flew in front of the tree, and used super speed to hold it up. Shoopy flew fast to Luigi and helped him. They pushed the tree away from the park, and used lasers to destroy it. "I needed-a Shoopy's help le to move-a the tree le. More. More. More!" said Luigi. "YAH. AN GIFF MI STRUNTH EN ERMS," said Shoopy. "Calm down there, guys. Too many upgrades could cause you two to become crazy and you could turn into villains," said Mapapagreda. "We're heroes-a. We can control it le," said Luigi. "One alien that said that they could control it still couldn't," said Mapapagreda. "He-a was le probably-a neutral. We're le heroes," said Luigi. "Okay, fine," said Mapapagreda. Him, Luigi, and Shoopy flew to Galvan B, and Luigi and Shoopy got upgraded. They came back down. Luigi lifted up the ground below the park, then put it back. "I-a feel strong-a!" said Luigi. "No fair! They're stronger than Ultimate Humongousaur!" complained AB. "You want him to have upgrades?" asked Mapapagreda. "No, I'll stick with your warning," said AB. There was a montage of Luigi and Shoopy using their upgrades, then convincing Mapapagreda to give them more upgrades. At the end, Luigi and Shoopy were big with lots of machinery on them. "More! More! More!" said Luigi. "MOAR. MOAR. MOAR," said Shoopy. "No. Nothing you say can make me give you more upgrades," said Mapapagreda. Luigi and Shoopy flew fast into space. "Where are they going?" asked AB. "Hmmm. Oh no. They're probably trying to give themselves upgrades. We have to stop them!" said Mapapagreda. AB turned into Jetray and flew Mapapagreda to Luigi and Shoopy. "Stop! You must remain heroes!" said Mapapagreda. "You aren't the boss of us!" said Shoopy. "Wow. They talk normal now," said AB. Luigi and Shoopy flew as fast as sound to Galvan B. "Is this as fast you can go?" asked Mapapagreda. AB hyperspaced, but still wasn't fast enough. AB evolved. "Jetpack Jetray!" said AB. AB flew fast to Galvan B, where Luigi was stuffing himself into the machine. "Get out of there!" ordered Mapapagreda. Shoopy shot fast grenades from his mouth. They knocked AB and Mapapagreda all the way to Galvan Mark ll. AB flew up and shot a laser at the upgrader. It broke. Mapapagreda stretched up. "If we can't have more upgrades, we'll just take over! Then you will be killed for not giving us more upgrades," said Luigi. Luigi and Shoopy flew to Earth. "Super bad," said Mapapagreda. AB flew to Earth, but they were too late. Luigi and Shoopy were destroying a bunch of cities. "I'll take Shoop da Whoop, you take Luigi," said Mapapagreda. They went to fight Luigi and Shoopy. AB turned into Humongousaur, then turned into Ultimate Humongousaur. AB shot missiles. Luigi destroyed them. Luigi made energy claws and tried to hit AB. AB dodged them and jumped into Luigi's leg. Luigi made his leg intangible, then kicked AB into a building. Luigi threw an air bomb, and it exploded, sending AB into Shoopy. Shoopy shot a laser and knocked AB into the ground, then spat at him and made him immobile. "Gross," said AB. Mapapagreda stretched to AB. "How can we beat them?" asked Mapapagreda. "Try attacking the upgrades instead of the bodies," suggested AB. Mapapagreda looked at Shoopy, then stretched and merged with a device on his arm. Mapapagreda stretched down with the device, then turned back. He was upgraded with the device. "Time to get a taste of your own medicine!" said Mapapagreda. Mapapagreda shot missiles, but Shoopy blocked them. Mapapagreda made a giant fan and blew Shoopy back. Shoopy turned Mapapagreda into dots with a dot ray, and smashed him. "It's all over," said Luigi. AB struggled, but it was useless. "Time to try out the vehicle feature," said AB. AB made a tank appear above him, and it knocked him to the ground. AB sucked up the dots of Mapapagreda, then reanimated him without his upgrade. AB shot missiles at Luigi and Shoopy, but they got blocked. Mapapagreda merged with the tank and made it a giant war machine. AB shot powerful lasers, and they knocked Luigi and Shoopy into buildings. AB sucked the upgrades from them. They shrunk and became normal. Mapapagreda unmerged with the tank. AB reverted, and the tank was gone. "It worked!" said AB. AB and Mapapagreda ran to Luigi and Shoopy. "Sorry-a we le became-a power crazy. We just wanted-a to be more le powerful," said Luigi. "It's okay. Lots of people want to become powerful," said AB. "HAY. IFF ARR APGRATES ARR WARR ZOKKED ANDO TA TANK, EN TA TANK IZ GON, WARE ARR TA APGRATES?" wondered Shoopy. The gang looked around. In the sewer...... The upgrades fell into the sewer, and then, they were sucked onto a brown-black alien. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" said the alien. THE END Characters *Awesome Betterhero *Luigi *Shoop da Whoop *Mapapagreda *Galvan *Park People Villains *Tetramand *Robot *Upgraded Luigi *Upgraded Shoop da Whoop Aliens Used *Rath *Jetray *Jetpack Jetray (first appearance) *Humongousaur *Ultimate Humongousaur Category:Episodes Category:AA Episodes Category:AB's Awesomeness Category:Ben 10